Girl meet Boy
by alicelovejasper19
Summary: bella is a 17 year old girl that thinks same of the boys at her new school is cute. Some of these boys do not like her became same of them are so inmature.
1. Chapter 1 new school

bella is a 17 year old girl that thinks same of the boys at her new school is cute. Some of these boys do not like her became she looks at them like she going to kill them became same of them are so inmature. She can't kill them became she have a kind heart. Not that she would ever consider killing anything. She has friends who like her. She's been feeling sad and sometime she feels like she does not she feels lonely. Then, one day she meet a boy, who like's her for who she is not what she is. One day she was walking in the mall when she saw a boy with gold eyes when the boy looked at her they fell in love at first sight. They been going out for two months now. They are insperable. When she saw him with a girl they was kissing. She was so sad that she run all the way home crying. then, one day he came to her home to beg for forgiveness. He told her he loved her for the first time. then, she asked him what did he say. He said he loves her. then, she kissed him and tell him she love him 's been 5 months now and they couldn't be more happy. Then, one day he ask her to marry him. She say yes.

**Ch. 1**

I came to live with my dad. I didn't know I will meet new people that like me for who i am not what i was. when i get to my dad home i go to my room. The next day i go to school. I go to the front office to get my schedule. when the bell ring i go to my 1th hour class. then, ,, 4th hour. then, 5th , lurch."who are them."I ask Angela."The Cullens."Angela said."that is Alice and she is with Edward, and the big guy is Emmett and he is with Rosalie and that is jasper he is by himself. he is hot but he don't like a girl here. He will not date no one."I am looking at them and they is looking at me. I turned to talk to my friends. then Alice came over to me."hey you are Bella right."Alice said."yes and you are."I said."Alice, do you went to go to my table." Alice ask. Bella is shock."OK."I said."OK came."Alice said. I go with her."this is Edward, Emmett and Rosalie,and jasper."Alice said."hey."I turned to look at jasper. Jasper was looking at me when i turned to look at him. The bell ring. So i have to go to my 6th hour. then i go to my 7th hour. I see Edward in my class. now it the end of the day. I go to my truck and get in to go home. Before i do that Alice came over to me. "can you came over to my home today."Alice ask. "yes i can go to your home today."I said. She grinned."Thanks."Alice said. "when can i came over today." I said. "how about 5:00 will that do."Alice said. "that will do good see you at 5:00."I said. It is 5:00 and I am going to the Cullen home. I got to the door and knock. Carlisle answered the door before I could finish knocking. "hey Bella Alice said you was caming."Carlisle said."hey ." Bella said. "call me carlisle make me feel old.""hey ."I said."call me Esme make me feel old." Esme said."OK"I said Emmett boom in laugh."hey Bella."Emmett said."hey Emmett."I said."hey Bella."Rosalie said with a smile."hey Rosalie"I said with a smile."hey Bella"Alice said skipped forward so her voice was a high-pitched excited and hugged me."hey to you to Alice."I said laughing. I look at carlisle and Esme they was smiled at there i looked at jasper he was smiled at me.I smiled to and blushed and looked down. When i look up i seen jasper looking at me. "hey Bella."Jasper said with a smiled. "hey jasper."I said with a smiled."Alice."I said."what."Alice said."can i talk to you samewhere."I said. "yes we can came to my and Edward room."Alice said. "OK."I said. "what did you went to talk about anyway."Alice said."about jasper i like him but i don't know if he like me became no boy like me when i meet them."I said "why will they not like you you are beautiful and don't let them tell you that you are not beautiful OK."Alice said."OK i will not let them tell me that i am not beautiful."I said. " You know what to do that you have to tell him that you like him OK."why do i have to."I said."Alice can i talk to Bella i need to tell her something."Jasper said. "OK."Alice said."Bella i like you do you like me."jasper said. "yes i do like you jasper."I said with a kiss her everyone is looking at them."aw you too look so cute together."Esme said.I blushed and jasper smiled at me."Bella do you want to be my girlfriend."Jasper ask."yes i do want to be your girlfriend."I said."thank you Bella you don't know how happy you make me."Jasper said with a smile."you don't know how happy you make me when you ask me to be your girlfriend."I said."I think i know."Jasper said. "how do you know how happy i am."I said."I can't tell you yet." Jasper said."but soon right."I said."yes soon."Jasper said."OK."I is 7:00."So i have to go home but i will see you tomorrow."I said."OK bye Bella"The Cullen said. When i get is freezing outside.I get home at 7:10."hey dad."I said."hey Bella."my dad said."i am going to bed."I said."OK Bella."my dad said.

_**ch.2**_

the next day. I go outside.I was going to my truck but before i do came with Edward and Jasper."hey bella"Alice said."hey Alice,edward,jasper."I said."what are you doing have."I said."i am have to pick you up."Alice said."you know i have a truck."I said."i know but i like you like you are my sis can i do that to pick you up?"Alice said."ok yes you can."I said."ok came."Alice is at the bell ring."ok i have to go to my 1th hour."I said. "what is your 1th hour."Alice said."it is spanish I."I said.


	2. Chapter 2 The Next Day

**_CH.2_**

The next day. I go outside.I was going to my truck but before i do alice came with Edward and Jasper."hey bella"Alice said."hey Alice,edward,jasper."I said."what are you doing have."I said."i am have to pick you up."Alice said."you know i have a truck."I said."i know but i like you like you are my sis can i do that to pick you up?"Alice said."ok yes you can."I said."ok came."Alice said. They are at the school. The bell ring."ok i have to go to my 1th hour."I said. "what is your 1th hour."Alice said."it is spanish I."I said."ok thanks."Alice said."I have to go now but i will see you at lurch."I said."ok."Alice said.I am in spanish I now.I am seeing a movie it is call sweet bell is 2nd hour."hey bella."Alice said."hey Alice."I said."what is your 2nd hour."Alice said."it is art."I said."ok thanks."Alice said."I have to go to class now before i am late."I said."ok bye bella see you at lurch."Alice said."ok see you Alice."I said. I am going to my 2nd hour. I see angela."hey angela."I said."hey bella what did you do at home."Angela ask."I was not at my home i was at the cullen home."I said."you was at the cullen how and why."Angela ask."Alice ask me to go to her home at 5:00 so went you know that me and jasper is girlfriend and boyfriend now and i like him."I said. "what?"Angela said."jasper is your boyfriend how.""he ask me to be his girlfriend when i was at there home he ask me to talk to him and he tell me that he like me and he ask me to be his girlfriend."I said."I am so happy for you bella."Angela said."thank you angela."I said. The bell is 3th hour."bella what is your 3th hour is."Angela said."It is P.E. you."I said."I am in P.E. to we get the same class." Angela said. they went to there 3th is at there bell is 4th hour."what is your 4th hour?"Angela is eng. 2."bella said."me to."Angela go to there 4th hour is in there class ,the bell is 5th hour."What is your 5th hour."Angela ask."It is math."I said."my is spanish 1."Angela said."ok I will see you at lurch."I said."See you."Angela ,the bell is Lurch."hey bella."Alice and Angela said."hey Alice and Angela."Bella said."Bella can you came to my table."Alice look at angela."go you know you want to."Angela said with a smile."Thank you Angela you are a good friend who anyone will want."Bella said."yes I will go to your table alice."Bella said."Thank you bella ok came."Alice said.I go with alice to her table."hey Bella."Emmett said."hey emmett."Bella said."hey bella."Rosolie said."hey rosolie."Bella said."hey bella."Edwand said."hey edwand."Bella said.I look at bella."Jasper said with a smile."hey Jasper."Bella said with a smile.I go sit by Jasper."Bella can you go to our home today at 4:00."Alice ask."yes, I can go to your home."Bella said with a smile but I was not looking at alice when i said that I was looking at Jasper when I said ,the bell is 6th hour."Bella, what is your 6th hour."Alice ask."It is biology."Bella said."that is Edwand class to."Alice said."you guys can walk together to your class."Alice said."ok."Bella said. Edwand and i are walking to our class and we get to our got to our seat."student we going to do a protect which your gonna work on with your partrers."The teacher said."it is you have to o get to knew your partrers."The teacher said."aw came on."everyone said."cool we can get knew you."I said."that will be fun, bella."edwand said. "you gey 2week to do the protect."The teacher said.


End file.
